


After The Cabin

by courtsofdreamsandstars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtsofdreamsandstars/pseuds/courtsofdreamsandstars
Summary: What happens in the kitchen at the Illyrian camp after Feyre and Rhysand return from the cabin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just filling in the little wonderful bit of Feysand smut that sarah teased us with! Originally a request on Tumblr

_“Rhys and Cassian spent an hour pummeling each other into exhaustion, and when they trudged back into the house, bloody and filthy, one look at my mate was all it took for me to crave the smell and feel of him. Cassian and Mor instantly found somewhere else to be, and Rhys didn’t bother taking my clothes all the way off before he bent me over the kitchen table and made me moan his name loud enough for the Illyrians still circling high above to hear.”_

* * *

I had been inside the house with Mor for about an hour, standing in the kitchen clutching cups of tea, trying to ignore the occasional ragged sounds from the brawl going on outside that drifted through the window.  
“So… you accepted the bond?” Mor asked excitedly, she already knew the answer but I could tell she wanted me to talk about it.  
“I did, of course I did… I think I knew from the moment he showed up at the cabin, even from the moment I started missing him days before that I would accept him. I was already in love with him, I was just too scared to admit it, but hearing his story, what he’d done for me and his court, what he’d sacrificed… of course I accepted it.”  
Mor watched me carefully, as she was waiting for something and then she quietly say “So is it true? You know, what they say about the _frenzy_? I know it’s a real thing, but I haven’t ever had a friend who’s been mated… I mean you’re here, you’re not still in that cabin which is surprising?”  
“Believe me, if all of this wasn’t going on, if war wasn’t coming… I don’t think we’d have left that cabin for months. Maybe more. It’s… intoxicating. You know when you see someone and you instantly want them?” I asked, and saw Mor’s eyes drift to the distance, as if she was looking at someone far away. She nodded, taking a sip of her tea and looking back at me. “Well it’s like that, but with all the restraint you have taken away. You don’t just want them, you can’t not have them. You feel like you might die, might very well just catch fire if you don’t touch them in that instant… You feel like any time you aren’t touching them, you aren’t a whole person. Like something’s missing…”  
Mor was quiet, just nodding to herself, looking as if she was lost in thought. Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask her if she was thinking of the quiet, dependable shadowsinger, the door to the kitchen flew open.

They were filthy. Both of them. Cassian already had bruises blooming on his face, a split lip, blood and dirt staining every inch of his clothes. He had a pleased smirk on his face, grinning between Mor and I as he walked to the sink and picked up a wet rag to wipe away some of the blood on his face.  
Then his scent hit me like a truck.   
 _Rhysand…_  That warm, citrus and sea scent of him, so masculine and alluring, mixed with something sweeter, like berries and cinnamon and when I realised that it was  _my_  scent mixed with his, carried on his skin not only because of our activities over the previous days, but also because of the bond… I damn nearly growled. I wanted them out. I wanted everyone out except me and him. When I looked up at my mate’s beautiful face, covered in as much blood and dirt as Cassian’s, his eyes nearly floored me. The scent of pure desire rippled off his skin for everyone in the room to smell, and I could tell he could feel my wanting down the bond too. His hands balled into fists, his wings spreading out behind him involuntarily, the membrane turning translucent in the sunlight, nostrils flaring as he scented me. 

Cassian coughed pointedly, glancing at Mor as the two of them shuffled towards the door, leaving the room quickly as if they could feel what was about to happen in the air. 

Before I could even blink he was on me, his hands all over my body as his lips crashed against mine, possessive and urgent, as if in the mere moments he’d been away from me he’d forgotten exactly how it felt to be near. I tasted the metallic tang of blood on his lips, his wounds already healing thanks to his immense magic. He ran a hand down my thigh and grasped tightly as he hitched it up to hook around his hip, urging me backwards until I crashed against the kitchen counter, pots and pans that were stacked up swaying and a few clattering onto the floor around us. It was as if the sounds were muted, sounding far away. I was already pulling at his shirt, my hands shaking and fumbling to the point that I couldn’t undo a single button, and when I growled in frustration and ripped the shirt wide open, I felt a moan ripple through him as the sound was swallowed up by my mouth. As I ran my hands down his chest, tracing the rise and fall of his muscles, one of his slid up under my shirt and grasped at my breast roughly, thumb swirling around my peaked nipple as his tongue delved into my mouth. I used my foot that was pressed to his lower back to urge him closer to me, feeling the rock hard length of him through his pants pressing against me. I pulled away from his lips and dipped my head to run my tongue from his shoulder all the way up the side of his neck, tasting the salt on his skin, like the sweetest wine in my mouth. He finally broke the silence between us that so far had only been filled with our rough breathing and moans.

“ _Mine._ ” He growled roughly against my hair as his other hand unclasped the pants I was wearing and instantly plunged into my underwear. There was nothing slow and careful about this, like scratching an itch, relieving an urge, it was a necessity to keep us both sane.

His fingers kept me satisfied for a while, swirling and stroking, dipping inside teasingly until I was moaning loudly, muffled against his neck. However it wasn’t enough. Nothing would ever be enough, I’d always want more of this, i’d never be satisfied.  
“Rhys  _please…_ ” I groaned, begging him for more, anything. When he pulled his hand up and away from me I lifted my head up to look at him. His eyes held mine as he brought his hand to his mouth, tasting me on his fingers and the moan that escaped his lips ruined me forever. It was like my hands were moving of their own accord as they reached out and found the buckle of his belt, practically clawing at it to get it undone. When I finally managed to get his pants undone he placed his hands on my waist, giving me a wicked, lust filled grin as he spun me around so my back was to him and hurried me towards the kitchen table. I grasped the edge, legs trembling with anticipation as he hurriedly pushed my pants and underwear down, not even finding the time to remove them fully before he knelt down and gave one long, slow lick against me.

“Fuck Rhysand…” I purred, nails digging into the table until they felt like they would start bleeding. Before I knew what was happening he rose and I looked over my shoulder, memorising the sight of him standing over me as he pushed his own pants down and the hard length of him sprang free. I barely had time to bask in the glorious sight of him before he sheathed himself inside me fully and my head fell down and rested on the table as I groaned out his name long and loud. He bent over me, his forehead pressing against the back of my neck as we stayed still for a few moments, just breathing perfectly in sync. One of his hands reach down and rested on top of mine, his fingers threading through my own and holding on tightly as he started to move. 

He wasted no time, knowing we didn’t actually have all the time in the world, even though it felt like we were the only two souls in it. His hips moved relentlessly, fast and deep and his moans rumbled against my ear, he kept repeating my name as if he still couldn’t quite believe this was real. I squeezed his hand tightly as I started moving my hips back to meet his, both our moans only growing in volume. With my considerable immortal strength, I gripped the table as hard as I could, feeling like it was the only thing anchoring me to the real world instead of drifting off into the fantasy where it was just me and my mate and this never had to end. 

He leaned close and I felt his breath against my ear, his teeth grazing the delicately pointed tip as I felt that pleasure bubbling up in my stomach and through the bond I could feel just how near his release was too, how he was holding back, knowing he could never allow himself to finish before his mate. 

“Rhysand please… I need…” I choked out, words failing me but almost crying out in relief as he understood my meaning and reached down with his free hand between my legs and stroked that bundle that sent waves of intense pleasure all the way through me until my toes curled under. 

When my release finally barrelled through me my voice cracked with the volume of his name pouring from my lips. It echoed through the whole house and practically shook the mountains around us. Rhys’s release was equally spectacular and came near moments after mine, my name the only sound he could make as he grasped at me, as if I could never be close enough to him. We both stood panting for a few moments, still bent over the table, my legs quivering violently. When he finally removed himself from me, I turned in his arms and captured his lips with mine, feelings his wings wrapping around to cocoon us. When we finally parted, I looked into his eyes and saw the haze had cleared, the lust releasing its control of him, for now. He chuckled and kissed my brow softly, moving to the sink and dunking a clean cloth under the water, bringing it over to clean us up. When we had finally redressed, I stroked the side of his beautiful face and smiled as that beautiful light shone from my pores, reflecting in his eyes. 

When we turned to leave the kitchen, both of us laughed at the hand shaped dents that were now permanently left in the wood of the kitchen table.


End file.
